PROJECT SUMMARY This application is to renew an NINDS P30 Institutional Center Core, the NINDS Informatics Center for Neurogenetics and Neurogenomics, ICNN. The ICNN, founded in 2009, facilitates research in genetics and genomics for members of the large and highly interactive neuroscience community at UCLA. Over the past funding cycle, ICNN has 1) accelerated the progress of ten projects from eight NINDS-funded investigators specified in the initial application; 2) through an ARRA supplement and a sales and service agreement, extended its scope and support to additional neuroscientists at UCLA, so that is it is now involved in one third of all the NINDS R01s awarded to UCLA neuroscientists, essentially all the ones encompassing genomic studies; 3) contributed to 29 publications (+8 submitted), and multiple successful grant applications, including mentoring on training awards; and 4) expanded its faculty and analysis portfolio, to emphasize collaborations between leaders in computational biology and neurogenetics, and the implementation of innovative methods for data analysis. In summary, ICNN, in its initial award period, laid the foundation for a long-term, self- sustained entity supporting genomics neuroscience research at UCLA and has facilitated a number of projects and training grants. With an expanded faculty and a solid computational infrastructure put in place in the previous funding cycle, ICNN proposes in the renewal to continue to support NINDS grants (15 from 9 named users), to continue to develop innovative genetics and genomics approaches, and to continue to foster neurogenetics and neurogenomics for the neuroscience community at UCLA.